Begins with a Single Rose
by jsweetpea10
Summary: Tohru feels that she needs to talk to Akito to see why he hates her so much. But what will happen when he demands her to give him something she feels she can't give. Please R&R. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. M for Safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Tohru's Perspective:_

"Good morning Miss Honda. How are you feeling today?" Yuki asked me as I walked down the stairs of the Sohma house. Did I miss something today? Everyone - Yuki, Kiyo, and Shigure Sohma - was already seated at the dining room table. I was usually the first person awake of the morning.

"Good morning. I'm fine, thank you." I replied, smiling as everyone turned to look at me. My smile soon turned to a look of confusion as I processed my surroundings. It was clean! This wouldn't be such a surprise to me but if you would have seen how it looked when I first came here, you would have my same expression. "Are we expecting a guest?"

"Yes. Hatori is coming for all of our check ups. He should be arriving any time now." Shigure answered my question.

"If it's alright, may I go out today since you will be busy with Hatori and all." I asked, hoping they would let me leave. I have a goal that they mustn't know about. My goal is to talk with Akito. I need to understand why it seems like he hates me, and to help with all of the other Sohma's who are cursed by the zodiac animals. I promised Yuki and Kiyo that I would lift the curse so that they could live a normal life.

"Why of course you can, our blossoming flower! If you don't mind me asking, where are you going? Out with friends, the theater, a clothing store, the library?" Why did Shigure have to ask this question!

"I am going to meet Hana and Uo at the park. We are going to decide where to go for our upcoming school vacation. I have a week off from work during the vacation, so we all decided that it would be good if we had fun and spent more time together. I got a raise at work and I get a bonus check the month of our vacation. You guys are welcomed to join in on our vacation. We will come up with some ideas, then see which one we all could agree on. After that, I have to go to the store to stock up on groceries. Well, I have to go so I won't be late, bye." I said, nearly running out the door. I don't enjoy telling lies, in fact, I don't like it at all.

Yuki's Perspective:

"Bye." Shigure called, even though he knew that she wouldn't hear him. "My my, that girl is something all right."

"Hopefully she's gets home early enough to make dinner." Kiyo muttered.

"You both are stupid. Didn't anything she said sound odd?" I questioned, already knowing their answers.

"Nope." They both said in a somewhat form of unison.

"Don't you guys ever listen to her? She said yesterday that she was off work and that Thursday she was going to the park with Uo and Hana. Today's only Wednesday. You guys are really dumb. I should go after her." I screeched, laying my hand on the handle to open the door when someone knocked. I gently pulled it opened revealing Momiji and Hatori.

"Hello. Ready for your check-ups?" Hatori chuckled and walked through the threshold with Momiji at his side.

"We saw Tohru on our way here. She looked a little angry, if that's even possible. Is she feeling alright?" Hatori asked me as he was listening to my heartbeat with his stethoscope.

"She said she was fine. She has to go to work then meet her friends at a park." I replied, even though I didn't believe this, no offense to Tohru.

"Tohru's off today silly!" Momiji taunted, punching my arm playfully. "And she wasn't going in the direction of any park that I know of., but there could be one that she's heading for that I haven't heard about."

"And she told us that she was going to visit Kisa at the Main House. I tried to tell her that Kisa wasn't there, she insisted that she'd go, just to make sure." Hatori said, original thoughts correct.

"Though Tohru never lies, and this technically isn't a lie, I wonder why she'd lie now and where she's really going?" I thought aloud.

"You don't think that she's going to the Main House for a reason, do you? I mean, if you think about it, what if she's going there to see _him? _Even a idiotic rat should be able to figure that part out." Kiyo insulted me, but had a very good point. How could I not figure this out?

"For a foolish cat, you've done well. I may be proud in a weird way to say this, but you're actually right." I said, escaping my monotone voice for a second and trying to sound happy.

"Enough with this. We have no time for bonding. We need to find Tohru before she arrives to the Main House. Akito's not happy right now, not to mention he doesn't like Tohru one bit for making all of us happy. If he gets his hand on her, who knows what he would do." Hatori said.

Tohru's Perspective: 

I opened the door to the main hall. The Main House was huge and so elegant. I was surprised when I first saw this place, knowing that Akito was dark and evil. I would have never thought that he could own or even decorate anything as beautiful as this. I mean, this place is so bright and he's so dark, how could he handle it.

I walked down the long, dark hallway leading to Akito's room. The farther I walked down the hallway, the colder and stronger my cold chills became. Hopefully, no one has figured out me coming here or my lying just to do it.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, before I gained the courage to knock on his door and not run off.

"Come on in. I have been expecting you Miss Honda." A spine chilling voice echoed from the other side of the door. I was frightened so much that he was expecting me, but I have to do this.

I slid the door open with caution, awaiting what was on the other side. I stepped in and nearly fell over at the sight of what was at Akito's feet.

"Welcome Tohru." He chuckled the door slamming shut. I tried to open it, but it was no use. It was like it was bolted shut from the outside.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? This is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction so I'm very sorry if it's not very good. Sorry it's short but making it short makes more chapters and I love to create cliff hangers! Thank you for reading. Please R&R. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Tohru's Perspective:_

I turned away from the door, staring at the helpless little body at Akito's feet.

"Kisa!" I screamed. "Is she okay? What happened to her?"

"Poor thing, she was dizzy and while she was running she ran into a tree. She has been unconscious since then." He answered with a mischievous smirk lingering on his face.

"Oh no! Will she be all right?" I asked. With the look on his face, I could tell it must have been a lie. For some odd reason, I didn't think he would lie about what happened to a child.

"I'm not sure." He coughed into his hand for a few seconds before continuing. "Do you think you can come look at her, I haven't the strength."

"Of course." I agreed, bending down next to her body. I felt her head with the back of my hand, just as Momma used to do to me. Sure enough, she felt warm. I examined her face and couldn't believe what was plastered across her pale skin on her right cheek. There was a purplish-blue patch covering her whole right cheek.

"How did this happen?" I gasped as his shadow slowly came over me like a pool of darkness. He was silent. I was about to look up at him when something hard crashed against my throat and pelted me against the wall.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from us!" He hissed at me.

*RECAP*

The ground was cold and rough. I had been walking home from work, that is, until Akito showed up and knocked me down. He was standing above me, laughing as he seen me crumble down.

"Look at me." He demanded. I didn't look up, I was too afraid to look my attacker in the eyes. "Look at me!" He yelled as his hand grabbed me by my hair and pulled my face near his. Our faces were so close I could feel his hot breath strangely caressing my skin.

He adjusted my head so that I had no choice but to look him in the eyes. His eyes were a dark gray, almost black. There was so much anger, hatred, and frustration in his eyes.

"Listen to me now and get this through your head. Leave us Sohma's alone! We will not be bothered by some pesky little brat who thinks she means well when she's not! You think you can help us don't you?"

"Yes." I whispered, afraid to even speak.

"Answer me louder!" He screeched. His other hand slapped my face like a whip, like he used every ounce of his energy. It was like he wanted to leave a mark. The grip he had on my hair grew tighter and he pulled as hard as he could. When he pulled his hand away I could have sworn he had been dropping my hair that he forced out.

"Yes." I screamed.

"You can't help us, no matter how much you try! Listen to what I'm saying or else there WILL be consequences. You disgust me." He threw me against a tree and walked off like it was no big deal.

I was unconscious for hours before Yuki and Kiyo found me. They asked me what happened, but I was too terrified to even speak, look at them, or move. I still never told them. I try to still be optimistic. I should have told them, but I just couldn't.

They would have gone picking a fight and got themselves killed, so maybe, just maybe, it's good that I didn't tell them. It had been almost one miserable month that the bruise remained on my face; a reminder that the day was real.

*END OF RECAP*

He was slowly coming towards me, like how the serial killers approach their running victims in horror films. The only differences were that I wasn't in a horror film - even though it felt like I was in one - , Akito didn't have any weapons, and he wasn't a serial killer for all that I knew.

"Did you tell them about our visit?"

He was close to me now and he looked at me straight in the eye. As I stared into them, I felt like I was in a black hole that continued to suck me in no matter how much I tried to escape, The more I tried to look away, the more I couldn't. I just hope that Kisa's okay and the others won't come and find me.

_Kisa's Perspective: _

I finally got my caramel eyes to open just to see Akito-San hovering over Sissy's quivering body. Akito-San's a liar and a meanie! I glanced at Sissy's face. Her chocolate eyes were tightly shut and tears were running down her creamy skin.

He had slapped her just as he slapped me, leaving a bruise on both of our cheeks. He had told her that I ran into a tree. That is not what happened, not at all.

*RECAP*

I walked down the creepy hallway to Akito-San's room. He had told Mommy that he needed to speak with me alone. My mom was uneasy to let me go alone, but it was his request. And when he asks you to do something, you have to do it.

I arrived at his doors. They were opened and a nice breeze was flowing through his room. There was actually sunlight streaming in from the windows. It made me feel so comfortable and welcome.

I knocked lightly on the wood. "It's me, Kisa. I come just like you asked of me. What do you need to talk to me about?" I responded.

"Do come in, Kisa. I have been expecting you." I heard Akito-San's kind voice echo from the other side of the room. He was sitting on his porch with a tray of tea cups and cookies.

"Would you like some tea or cookies?" He asked me, gesturing to sit down.

He poured me a cup of tea and gave me a small plate with all sorts of cookies: chocolate-chip, sugar, oatmeal, and tons more. "Thank you very much." I bowed respectively.

He gave me a welcoming smile. "Now then, I called you in here to see how you have been doing. So, how have you been doing? How's school?"

"I have been doing a lot better, thank you. School is actually going great. Hiro is helping me with my studies and he's being a good friend. May I tell you something, Akito-San?" I returned a warm smile.

"What is it, my dear?"

"I want to tell you how I feel about Hiro-Chan. He has been there for me always and remains my friend even though I have no friends. To be truthful, I love him. I care about him very much, and I couldn't imagine my life right now without him."

He was silent for a while, his smile fading away like it never existed and his face becoming as hard as a rock. "Akito-San?" I said, just to see if he was well.

He turned his face towards me, crimson with rage. His eyes went black and he stood up, bringing me up with him as he firmly grabbed my arm. "Please let go!" I tried to ask calmly, but I was already in tears.

He set me back on the floor long enough to smack my face as hard as he could. He threw me to the ground. "You disgust me!" This was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

*END OF RECAP*

I thought back at those painful memories of earlier today. If that was how he treats a seventh grader, it's going to be a lot worse on a tenth grader. I focused on the doors, the only escape. The doors that led into the backyard were no use, they would just trap us inside a fence.

I got it! I remember sneaking in here with Hiro-Chan once when Akito-San was away for the day. He had these security buttons to lock the doors. If I could only remember where it was. Right! It was under a floorboard. Now, which one?

*RECAP*

"Kisa, we need to mark the floorboard so that we will always remember where the button -would be. How should we mark it?" Hiro-Chan asked me with a grin.

"I have an ink pen. Do you think that will work?" I suggested.

"Of course!" He agreed and staring drawing on the floorboard.

"Oh, how beautiful! Now let's go so we don't get caught." I took one last look at what he drew. It was a heart.

*END OF RECAP*

There it is! The floorboard with the heart! It was a few inches away, and I was still in too much pain to move. I had to pull myself across the floor, silently though so Akito-San won't see me.

The floorboard wasn't screwed in place, so the button was used recently. I lifted the board enough just to push the open button. Both doors unlocked and opened instantly. Akito just stood there as Tohru got up as quickly as she could and scooped me up in her arms. Before I could even blink, we were on the street racing towards the Sohma house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Tohru's Perspective: _

If it wasn't for Kisa's bravery and knowledge, we would still be in there. Who knows what would have happened next. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why did I even think that talking to Akito would change a thing? How am I even going to explain where I went, or how Kisa and I got bruised.

Once those doors opened in Akito's room, I knew for a fact that I had to get Kisa out of there; even if it meant me staying behind. Fortunately, we both escaped. The strange part was that Akito didn't bother to come after us. We were less than half a mile to Shigure's house, so we stopped being on how we were out of breath from running, and sat on a log.

"Kisa, are you okay? How are you feeling? Did he hurt you?" I asked, squeezing her close to my chest.

"I'm fine. My head hurts a little, but I'll be okay. Yes, he smacked me and a piece of glass cut me when he smashed a tea cup." Her quivering voice slowly came out of her little mouth. "Sissy, what did he mean when he asked you if you told them about your one meeting in the woods?"

Luckily, I had my backpack that was still attached to my arm after all that happened. I pulled out a bottle of water and a rag. I poured some water on the rag and gently wiped her face. "Don't worry, I have a Band-Aid to put over you scratch." I hesitated in answering her question. I honestly didn't know what to tell her. "Don't worry about what he said, I will tell Shigure what happened later."

I applied the Band-Aid on her cut and returned everything in my bag. I scooped Kisa back up in my arms and quickly started to make my way down the trail.

Almost all the lights were off in at Shigure's House. If I was lucky, maybe they would be out. I approached the door with ease, quietly opening and closing it. I turned on a light and ran up the stairs with Kisa still in my arms. I used another switch that was upstairs to turn off the light.

I didn't bother to yell 'I'm home' as I moved about the house. I laid Kisa on my bed and pulled the covers over her, then I ran downstairs and warmed up the soup that I had prepared for dinner before I had left. I returned to my room with a tray of tea, soup, and cookies that I baked while the soup was warming.

I had noticed that she didn't fall asleep when I laid the tray on the desk. I picked out an outfit out of the many choices from the closet. I had bought outfits small enough to fit Kisa just in case she wanted to stay over, and she didn't have any clothes.

The outfit I picked was a pink sundress that was decorated in red roses. I gave her a quick bath and dressed her. When I was finished, she looked absolutely adorable. She ran from the bathroom to my room in a flash and wasted no time in eating the food and drinking the tea.

"Thank you, Sissy. This food is yummy! I love your cooking." She looked up at me with a smile brighter than the sun.

"I'm glad you like it. Stay in here and finish your food. I'm going to see if anyone's in the house. If you need me, just yell my name. Okay?" I instructed her. I poured more tea in her teacup just in case she ran out while I was gone.

"Okay. Be careful and hurry back."

I stumbled down the stairs with the memory of today replaying in my head. I reached the bottom with no notice and walked through the house. "I'm home with Kisa." I called. There was a shuffling sound in the living room, but there was no answer. "Is someone there?" I questioned, knowing that whoever or whatever it was wouldn't answer me.

Something touched my shoulder and I jumped. I turned to see that Momiji came out of the living room when I closed my eyes after I heard the sound, and he had placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Tohru! You're home!" He was about to embrace me, then stopped. He must have realized if he hugged me he would have turned into a bunny. He was the cursed Year of the Rabbit.

"Hi Momiji. Where is everyone?" I asked. I turned my head so he hopefully wouldn't see my bruised cheek.

"They went out to the Main House to find you. We know that you went to see Akito." He hesitated and walked to the left side of me, the side where my bruise remained. I turned away, but I was too late. He had seen the bruise and his eyes went wide.

"How did that happen?" He asked, grabbing my face to examine me closer.

"It's nothing." I said, pushing his hand away and taking a few steps back. "I have to go check on Kisa. Excuse me." I said, turning without hesitation and dodging up the stairs. When I arrived to my room, all the food from the tray was gone and Kisa was sleeping in my bed. I pulled the covers over her once again and exited back down the stairs, along with the tray, to warm up dinner. They would have to be back any minute, since I'm here.

_Momiji's Perspective: _

Tohru's left cheek was purple. It had to be Akito who had hurt her, it had to be. I could be wrong, so I won't go jumping to conclusions. I dashed to the phone, dialed Shigure's cell phone number, and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"Hello. You're speaking to Shigure Sohma." Shigure said.

"Hey Shigure, it's Momiji. Tohru's home, come quick. She's hurt. Well, not actually showing that she's in pain, but she's bruised."

"We're on our way. Bye." Before the phone cut off, I heard someone in the background say, 'What happened? Was it Tohru?' I ended the call and put the phone back on the hook.

There was a knock on the door followed by a voice. "Momiji, open up. It's Shigure and the others." I ran to the door and unlocked it as fast as I could. I pulled open the door almost instantly.

"Be quiet." I put my finger over my lips to gesture to be quiet.

They all looked at me with a confused expression. "Why?" Kyo asked, his voice growing loud with his frustration.

_Yuki's Perspective: _

"Kisa's asleep upstairs and Tohru's in the kitchen warming dinner. She doesn't want to talk about what happened and where she went, so it would be best if you leave her alone for awhile." Momiji whispered, leading us to the table that was all set. We all calmly took a place at the table.

"Do you think Tohru would mind if I looked over her injury after dinner?" Hatori asked Momiji, since he was the only out of us all who had seen her since she came home.

"I don't think she would. You would also have to look over Kisa. She has a cut on her right cheek just as Tohru was bruised on her left. Tohru might have a bruise on her neck too, but I'm not sure. While she was cooking, I peeked in on her and saw that when she flung the rag over her shoulder by her neck, she flinched. Then I checked on Kisa, and there was a Band-Aid on her face and around it was yellow." Momiji informed us about everything he has found out so far.

_Tohru's Perspective: _

I heard everyone's voices coming from the dining room. I was about to bring everything to the table when I hesitated. What if they are angry at me? I can't think like this. 'Be positive Tohru, be positive,' I reminded myself.

I stepped through the threshold entering the dining room. I sat the pots on the table, and tried to avoid all of the stares I was getting. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as I continued to make sure everything was set. I went back into the kitchen for napkins and tea, then revisited the dining room. When I walked into the room, everyone's eyes came to focus on me again.

"Do you guys need me to fill your bowls?" I asked politely, hoping that they wouldn't bring up anything about, where I've been… or more importantly the physical evidence left behind.

They all looked at each other, and Yuki answered for everyone. "No, we can do it. Please, sit down and eat with us."

"Okay. No thank you I'm not hungry, but if you need me I will be upstairs." I bowed respectively, and began to leave the room when someone grabbed my wrist. I jerked away, pulling as hard as I could manage.

I felt terrible for being so rude, but this brought back memories of today and I couldn't handle anyone touching me for a while. I turned around to see that everyone's eyes on me once again and Kyo's mouth was open, and his hand was still in the air. It was Kyo who had tried to stop me, which had made me feel even worse for my rudeness.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to pull away. It's just…" I didn't know how to explain myself without having to give more explanations. I tried my best to smile, but it didn't show no matter how hard I tried. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

I turned again and walked up the stairs. Kisa was coming down as I was coming up. A huge smile was on her face. "Sissy! Guess what?" She said excitedly before jumping down on me.

"What is it?" I asked, laying my head on top of hers as I pulled her in for another tight embrace. Man did I love this girl!

"There's a nice lady in your room. She read me a story and gave me candy." She said this so happily that it sounded like she met an angel. It could be an angel because I didn't hear anyone come in from any of the doors downstairs.

I ran back down to the dining room, and ignored everyone's reaction when I sat Kisa on a floor cushion then disappeared into the kitchen. I picked up stake knife before I dared to go back up stairs -I needed to take caution, and unfortunately this was all I could think of at the moment- I gripped the handle tight as I slowly took each step closer to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Tohru's Perspective: _

Whoever was in there must want something with me. After all she picked my room out of all of the rooms in the house. I remember leaving a few lights on, but they were all off now except the lamp in my room. There was a woman with short dark hair sitting in the chair, looking at the picture of Mom. She looked up at me, her forest green eyes glowing.

"Wow have you gotten older. I remember when Kyoko first brought you to visit me. I was going to be there when she had you, but I was bedridden. I was in a car accident just as your mother was lost." She said. Her voice was kind, but bitter.

"Who are you, why are you here, and how do you know Mom?" I asked, my heart beating fast with my anxiousness for her answers.

"Before I tell you," Her eyes flashed to the knife in my hand, "could you put that down?"

"O-Of course." I laid the knife on my bedside table, and sat on the edge of the bed near the desk. "Please continue on."

"I'm Sana, your Mom's sister. I'm here to see you."

"How come Mom's never mentioned you before?"

"We really never got along well. Are you sure she never mentioned me? Did she even tell you to watch out for me? Tell me, do you know my job?"

"No, she mentioned nothing about you. And if she didn't tell me about you how would I know about your job?"

"So do you know I was in a gang, almost like your Mom's. I was too bad for that crew, so I became an assassin for my Master Yuri. Do you know who called for my services?"

"If I could take a guess, would it be Akito?" I never liked to think badly of others, but these days it seemed like Akito did want me dead.

"Very well, Tohru. Now, use your brain. Do you know what he asked of me?"

"I might have an idea." I choked out backing towards what I thought was the door, but was really the wall next to the window.

"I'll just show you what I can do." She grabbed me by the shoulder, and threw me through the closed window. I screamed and hit the ground almost instantly. I couldn't move my pained body, let alone speak.

I heard the front door slam open and saw Sana disappear in the darkness of the forest. My vision blurred and I had to close my eyes. I opened my chocolate orbs quick enough just to see what was going on. Hatori was kneeling next to me checking my pulse. Yuki pulled my head in his lap.

_Yuki's Perspective: _

"Kisa, what happened?" Hatori asked the small girl once Tohru disappeared down the hall.

"A nice lady came to see Sissy. Though I wonder why Sissy would bring a knife, I said she was nice." Kisa said.

"What about before that, at the Main House?" Shigure asked.

She looked down and she placed her hand over her wounded cheek. A few minutes passed, and she still didn't answer Shigure's question. "That is something that I don't want to talk about right now. What's done is done. You guys don't need to go picking a fight with Akito for throwing Tohru around and slapping me." Once she said that her hand clasped against her mouth, like she was wishing that she never said a word.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my body getting tense and my blood started boiling.

"You guys aren't going to leave me alone until I tell you, right?" All of our heads nodded, and she had no choice but to continue. "It all started this morning. My Mom received a call that Akito wanted to speak to me in private. We had no school today and we can't disobey his orders, so I went. He asked me how school was and if I'm doing better.'

'I told him that if it wasn't for Hiro, I wouldn't make it through a day. I also told him that I was falling in love with Hiro, which made him furious. He smashed a teacup and a piece of it scratched my face. He smacked me afterward and told me that I disgusted him.

I laid on the floor for hours, unable to move in fear of him and because of my pain. I saw Tohru come in and she seen me at his feet. Her motherliness took over and she rushed to my side, asking what happened. He lied and told her I was dizzy and slammed into a tree. She was unaware of him towering over her, and I couldn't really help her. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall, then slapped her.

"He asked her if she told 'them', meaning you guys, if she told you about the first meeting in the woods. Remember the time when Yuki and Kyo found her in the woods alone on the ground with a bruise on her face just like now, that's when he saw her." She finished her story, summarizing it the best she could.

We all sat in silence when she was done, trying to let everything that was said soak in. If it was even possible, my blood would be boiling at a temperature that the sun couldn't even beat. I am going to KILL Akito! One thing you need to know about me is if you hurt Tohru in ANY way - making her cry, leaving a mark or bruise on her, touching her in vain, touching her in lust without her permission, forcing yourself on her, etc. - you WON'T be alive to even see the sun rise and fall again; and that IS a promise.

I sighed and gazed through the unspotted window. I wonder how Tohru was feeling. I can just pray that she's alright. She should know that if she ever needed to talk to anyone about anything that was on her mind, she could talk to me.

God, I can't handle it any longer! I need to see her elegance, her radiating beauty, her innocent sky blue eyes fringed in thick dark lashes, her creamy soft skin, and her lovely chocolate brown silky hair that waterfalls to her lower back. What am I waiting for? Why am I still sitting her like a helpless rat. I need to see her now, if that was the last thing I do.

I arose from my floor cushion and dodged to the stairs. It felt like centuries have gone by before I reached the top. If traveling for centuries is what it takes to see Tohru, than I will; even if it takes every last breath out of me. Just to see her face, that would be all to keep me going.

A smile spread across my face like a ripple in the water. The ripple begins in one spot, then it spreads far out across the sea in which it began. I peeked in the room to see if I was disrupting anything, and I realized that I should have came up sooner. A woman was throwing Tohru out of the second story window!

I don't know where she came from, but I know where she'd end up. The mysterious woman followed Tohru out the window. This might be bad for my health, but my health doesn't matter as much as Tohru's. I jumped out the window after them, landing a few feet away from Tohru. Her elegant body was laying motionless on the cool rough earth. I ran to her side, dropping to my knees in despair.

I pulled her head into my lap. I also took off my jacket and spread it on any uncovered parts of her body. "I love you." I mumbled softly as I caressed her creamy skin. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I pulled her face up to mine, as good as I could so I wouldn't turn into my rat form.

My lips were almost against hers just as the door was thrown open and I saw Hatori sprinting over to where we were. I laid her head back on my lap, adjusting my jacket over her as I done so.

"What happened?" Hatori demanded, checking her pulse.

"Someone pushed her out of her window. It was a woman with short dark hair, that's all I saw of her. She was gone by the time I landed. Tohru's going to be okay, right?" I demanded.

He turned his head looking at me straight in the eyes. "You jumped out of the window! Are you insane! Do you have a death wish!"

"I did, but that was to try to save her; even though I failed. I might be insane and I could have killed myself, but I would go insane and attempt to kill myself for her! I can't let her get hurt, let alone die. Nothing can happen to her because I love her!" I yelled. By the time I finished what I said, everyone else was here except for Kisa and Momiji.

Dam*! That means Kyo heard me! "If you need help with Tohru, don't hesitate to come and get me." I hated to leave her, but I couldn't stay with Kyo here. I mean, he heard me say that I loved her! Now that he knows my weakness, I could only wonder if he will use Tohru to weaken me.

I headed for the door with every step bringing me pain. Kyo appeared in front me in a fighting stance. "Yuki, you can't back out of this fight. You get everything, and I'm not going to let you take Tohru from me."

Wait a minute, he loves Tohru! I don't understand. He always treats her badly, though she don't mind. "And who are you to imply that you love her! You jacka**! Look at how you treat her! That is not how you treat someone you love, especially Tohru!"

"You dam* rat! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

"I rather be a dam* rat, then be a jacka** like you!"

"You'll pay for that!"

He lunged at me, but I more than easily moved. He stopped when he seen that I moved. He lunged again, his fist slamming against my side. I turned quick enough to block a punch and kicked him in the chest. We went on and on like this, not noticing anything that went on around us. Finally Kisa and Momiji walked between us, stopping our fight immediately.

"Move!" Kyo growled, looking at me with hatred filling his fiery eyes.

"Stop this now! Tohru woke up just to hear fighting coming from you two." Kisa said.

"She's not in a good mood. Dr. Hatori said she's at her breaking point." Momiji informed.

"It's about time she's breaking!" Kyo said in an annoyed tone.

I slapped Kyo in the back of the head, making him fall forward. He was swearing at me, but I wasn't paying attention. I was already inside the door before Kyo even got back up.

* * *

Poor Tohru. Things keep happening to her. It's about time she breaks. I'm even scared to write about her rage. ;p Please R&R! I hope you liked this chapter! ^o^x


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for taking so long posting this chapter, I had so much trouble deciding what to write. Well, here's chapter Five... ^O^x

* * *

Chapter Five

_Yuki's Perspective: _

"You don't want to go in there." Kisa cooed the warning, appearing ahead of me.

"Why?" I questioned, confused by her warning.

"Like we said, she's at her breaking point. Hatori and Shigure are trying to strap her to the chair. She keeps screaming and throwing stuff at them." She said with a small giggle. "Sissy's strong."

"What? Is she that bad to have to strap her down?" I said, trying to prevent myself from laughing.

"Yes. Let's just say I don't think they like tables anymore."

"I could help." I offered, laughing at the picture in my head of Tohru kicking a table at Shigure and Hatori. It was hilarious!

"Good luck." She gave me a small smile and skipped down the hall to find Momiji.

I walked in the living, instantly finding out that Kisa was right. Tohru was going crazy! She saw me enter and threw a book at me, missing me by a centimeter. Her skin tone went from creamy to flaming red and her sky blue eyes looked evil. Her hair was wild and the ribbons that were usually in her hair were lying on the floor.

"Get out!" She screeched.

She was screaming at us to leave her alone; we didn't listen to her. Shigure was on her left, Hatori on her right, and I was in front of her. She took a candle on the table and flung it at Shigure. She grabbed a pot with essence and hurled it at Hatori. She grabbed another book, thicker than the last, and heaved it at me.

"I just want you to leave me alone." She cried, losing her balance and falling to the floor. "Just leave!" Her head was in her hands.

I now see what Kisa meant when she said she was at her breaking point. We all just became silent and just moved little by little to her. I just learned that we shouldn't get her mad because she will destroy anything in her path.

Ruining our progress, Kyo came in. He looked around at the destruction that Tohru caused and had a frightened look in his eyes. "What happened here? Don't tell me Kagura's here."

Tohru's face jerked up and she glared at Kyo, tears in her eyes. She grabbed another book, chucking it at Kyo. "I told everyone to leave me alone!"

She continued to cry, harder then before; it was like she made of water. Shigure and Hatori got a hold of her, tying her to the chair. She kicked and screamed when they first grabbed her, but then gave in to their actions. She sat on the chair motionless, not saying another word.

We all had no choice but to leave her be, so we all left the room to finish dinner. We all were in silence, not knowing what to talk about. Momiji and Kyo had already taken Kisa home and explained everything to her mom the best they could.

"Even Tohru destroys my house. What am I going to do with everyone?" Shigure joked, breaking the silence.

"So, why did we take our source of information home? Miss Honda isn't going to tell us anything anytime soon." I asked curiously, ignoring what Shigure said.

"So she could be safe. We can't assure her safety here. With Tohru's condition, who knows what could happen next." Hatori said. "Even though we want to know every detail about what has happened, it's best we ensure our safety. Momiji and I are going to go home now." He stood up and shook all of our hands.

"But-" Momiji began to say when he was cut off by Hatori raising his hand. He took his hand and pushed him out the door.

"Goodbye. I will come back soon. Take care of Tohru!" Momiji called.

"We will. Don't worry. We will call soon to update you on how she's doing." Shigure replied back.

_Tohru's Perspective: _

I can't believe what I've done. I just flew into a rage, it got so bad that they strapped me to a chair. The weirdest part of it all though was that I can't remember anything that happened since I woke up.

I looked around the living room, in which I was in. One of the end tables was halfway out one of the doors, all the books from the bookshelf were knocked over or scattered across the room, and some candle were cracked laying all over the place. The other door had a tear across it with a sword sticking out that was originally hanging on the wall.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself. I couldn't have caused all of this. I could just hope that I didn't hurt everyone. I tried to untangle the knots that were around my hands, but I couldn't. Just trying to untie them brought my body more pain.

I can't remember what I've done or what happened after Sana questioned me about her job. I remember being in pain and someone talking to me, though I can't even remember what they said.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out everything around me, all the destruction that I've done. Trying to forget just brought me more pain and made me feel more guilty. I can't stay here after what I've done, I just can't.

I felt the knots around my hands with my fingers; if my hands weren't tied behind my back, maybe I could untie them. I heard people enter and exit multiple times, but I just knew they weren't coming to free me. I struggled for about an hour before I finally got them off.

I raced to the back door, checking around to make sure no one was around that area. I ran out the door and followed the trail to leave, rubbing my numb, red, and sore hands. I was halfway down the trail when I seen headlights in the distance. I started to run the other direction when I was pulled back a few feet.

I turned to see who it was that stopped me; and I decided I'd rather die than to see him here again. It was Akito. His once merciless orbs now filled with compassion gazed into my teal eyes filled with terror. 'He hurt me multiple times, how would this one be any different?' I thought, breaking into another sprint.

"Wait! I need to talk to you. I promise I won't hurt you this time." He plead. I had no choice but to turn around and go back; he was the god after all.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" I questioned, my fists balling up.

"I came here to apologize. I had already visited Kisa and begged for her forgiveness. Will you forgive me for how awful I treated you?" He sounded like he was serious; like he really didn't mean to hurt me.

"You're forgiven." I replied with a smile.

His placed his hand on the cheek he had bruised, his expression turning solemn.

"Did I do this to you, my dear?" He sounded like he had just committed such a horrible sin.

"Yes, but don't worry about it. It will heal soon." He have me a relieved grin, and it was godly. This was the first time I had seen him smile at all, and may I say he looked very handsome. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." He snickered for a few seconds, then continued. "I could never hate you. I actually envy you."

"Envy me? What do you mean?"

"You're always smiling, always optimistic. You look on the bright side of everything and everyone, no matter how they treat you. You are the type of woman I would love to one day bear my child or call my wife."

"I'm… glad you feel that way. Thank you for apologizing and telling me those kind words, but I really have to go."

"Don't go yet. I need to ask you something, as God of the Zodiac."

"What?"

"Since I have been God, my mother and I have been looking for a young maiden to be the Chosen One of the family. We picked you, Tohru Honda, to be the Chosen One."

"Chosen One? What do you mean?"

"You are to bear a child of one member of the Zodiac. Because everyone else is cursed, my mother has chosen me to be that member. I know I said this was a question, but it's more like a command."

"What!"

"Oh, you can't tell this to anyone in the Zodiac or out. No one must know of this decision. Goodbye my darling, I will see you in a few days for arrangements."

He tenderly kissed my hand and smirked. He retreated back to his car and left. He left, leaving me speechless and alone. I had millions of questions to ask, but all I could do was try to remember them until we meet again.

_Yuki's Perspective: _

After about an hour of us leaving Tohru alone, I thought I should go check on her. I walked into the living room only to find out that the rope kept her tied to the chair was on the floor and she was gone.

Dam*! Not again! Who knows what could happen to her without one of us to accompany her. I need to find her; make sure she's okay. With all this stress, I turned into my rat form. At least I could travel faster.

"Shigure, Kyo? Tohru's gone and I'm going to look for her." I said once I scuttled into the kitchen in which they were trying to clean.

"Do you need our help?" Kyo asked, dropping all the dishes into the sink.

"No, I can handle it." I assured.

"But you're in your rat form." Shigure insisted.

"I said I could handle finding Miss Honda by myself."

I looked through the house just to make sure she wasn't here. I found the backdoor open, immediately knowing that she left this way. I followed the trail with her scent - she wears a lovely perfume I had gotten her a few weeks ago - and heard a voice that made my skin crawl.

It was Akito. Why was Akito talking to her after he had just hurt her. I only heard a few things here and there, though I didn't need to hear much to know what was going on.

"You are the type of woman I would love to one day bear my child or call my wife." Yep, I am going to kill Akito.

"I'm… glad you feel that way. Thank you for apologizing and telling me those kind words, but I really have to go." She said, backing away.

"Don't go yet. I need to ask you something, as God of the Zodiac."

"What?"

"Since I have been God, my mother and I have been looking for a young maiden to be the Chosen One of the family. We picked you, Tohru Honda, to be the Chosen One."

"Chosen One? What do you mean?"

"You are to bear a child of one member of the Zodiac. Because everyone else is cursed, my mother has chosen me to be that member. I know I said this was a question, but it's more like a command."

"What!"

"Oh, you can't tell this to anyone in the Zodiac or out. No one must know of this decision. Goodbye my darling, I will see you in a few days for arrangements."

That a**! I can't believe he's even have the nerve to tell her any of what he did. I watched Tohru fall backward against a tree. She just stood there, her expression filled with shock. I have the feeling Akito is just doing this because he doesn't like all of the attention he thinks he deserves on Tohru.

* * *

So how'd you like it? Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, Momiji, Hatori, and Akito were supposed to come and speak today but I had to send them all to their rooms for fighting with each other. I'm sorry for their misbehaving but I will make sure they could come next time. ;P Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update. The internet on my computer messed up and I was stuck on my story. Please forgive me everyone. Well, after struggles heres chappy six :)! By the way, thank you all who reviewed so far.

Yuki to **SamuraiPixie13: **I might take you up on that offer *wink wink* *Tohru slaps him* Ow!

Tohru to **Hopes of a Dream: **Well, you can go to the Publish Tab and read the guidelines if that would be easier for you. But I will explain it the best I can. There are tons of ways. You could use the upload chapters and upload the same file for as many chapters that you have and erase the chapters you don't need in what your posting. Or you could make your chapters in all different files so it would be easier to upload. Sorry if this is confusing. Please have my deepest apologies. Hopefully this helped. I can't what to read your story when you post! :)

* * *

Chapter Six

_Tohru's Perspective: _

I plopped down on my bed, my hair wet from my bath. I decided to come home; I couldn't bear to leave everyone anyway. Today has been crazy. Everything happened so fast; it felt like a dream. I can't be the chosen one, I couldn't be! I love children, but I'm too young to have let alone raise my own. My thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door.

"Miss Honda, may I come in?" A voice asked. It was a kind, soft voice; it must have been Yuki.

"Yes you may." I answered, pulling myself up in a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, sitting beside me on the bed.

"I'm doing better. I am so sorry for all that I've caused all of-," He put his finger on my lips to hush me.

"There is no reason for you to apologize. You did nothing wrong. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what did you tell me last night, after I fell out of the window?"

He hesitated, like he was debating whether or not to tell me. "What all do you remember?"

"I remember falling out of the window and you laying your jacket on me. I remember seeing Hatori run out the door asking you what happened, and you saying something to me before he came. What did you say?"

He took my hands into his, his light purple orbs staring into mine, his mouth inching towards mine. "I said I lo-" He cut himself off. He quickly stood up and walked to the door.

_Yuki's Perspective: _

I glanced in her direction, she was surprised that I had pulled away so fast before telling her what she didn't hear. "Never mind about what I said. I will hopefully see you downstairs for breakfast before you go see Hana-San and Uo-Chan. I am going to escort you to the park, if you don't mind."

"Oh… not at all. Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"You're a really good friend. Thank you for helping me. I will be down in a minute. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything you make would be great." I gave her a soft grin and she sweetly smiled back.

_Akito's Perspective: _

"My lord, you called for me?" My servant, Ryuu, asked me.

"Yes. I want you to go to Shigure Sohma's house to gather Tohru Honda's belongings. And to prepare a room for her here, she will be staying with us. If anyone in the house asks any questions, you know what to do." I gave him a sharp stare so he could understand what I meant.

"What if she chooses not to come?"

"She will have no choice. As long as she is involved with this family, she will listen to my orders. If she is not home, wait for her because you are to escort her here."

"As you wish, my lord." He bowed in my presence and showed himself out.

_Tohru's Perspective: _

"Sorry I'm late. I hope you didn't keep you for long." I said, sitting down across from Hana-San and Uo-Chan on the bench. Yuki, who escorted me, sat beside me. They were flipping playing Rich-Man, Poor-Man.

"Counter Revolution." Hana-San said dramatically and held up her cards for us to see.

"Dam*, there is no beating you, is there?" Uo-Chan sighed and turned towards me. "I didn't know you were bringing him."

"He wanted to come to make sure I arrived here safely." I informed.

"That was very kind of him. Tell me Yuki-Kun, did you want to go on vacation with us?" Hana-San said in her monotone voice.

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea. I need someone to torment anyway." Uo-Chan agreed.

"Isn't it just a girl's vacation?" That was the first time Yuki had spoken since we left the house.

"We don't mind you coming, but it would be like that if it was anyone else." Uo-Chan responded to Yuki's question.

"Where would everyone like to go?" I asked. Perhaps we can go far away and I can escape whatever date Akito-Sama chooses.

"Perhaps we can go to your family spa, Sohma-Kun. I heard it was peaceful, a distance from here, and has lots of water." Hana-San suggested.

"That sounds perfect. What do you two think?" I nodded towards Uo-Chan and Yuki-Kun.

"Sounds good." They agreed.

"Miss Honda, I, um, have to leave." Yuki-Kun said, his face splashed with worry.

"Oh, okay. I'll go with you. I'll see you later." I hugged my two best friends and ran after Yuki.

"What's wrong?" I asked him once I caught up with him.

"Something's wrong, you should have stayed." His voice escaping monotone to an aggressive one.

"How do you know." I asked.

"I have this strong feeling. When someone that doesn't live at our house takes something, I feel it. It may sound strange, but it's true." He answered quietly, like he was scared of my reaction.

"Do you know what was taken?" I questioned.

"Your stuff." He slipped his hand through mine and began to run. Who would want to steal my stuff?

"Miss Tohru, you can not stay here anymore." Shigure said while sitting on the porch with his Zodiac ornaments.

"Why can't she?" Yuki asked, becoming all defensive.

"It is Akito's orders. Tohru new home is the Main House. Tohru, please go to your room and help Akito's servant Ryuu pack your things." Shigure told me and I obeyed.

I never met Ryuu before, I wonder what he would be like? I heard that Akito had a servant, but never personally met him. Akito must be serious about me being the bearer of his child; he actually sent a servant to move me into the Main House. I should be scared, but I'm sort of excited. I can actually find out more about the Zodiac God.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Tohru Honda?" A unfamiliar voice asked when I entered my room. I looked up to see a man, perhaps around four foot nine, standing by my opened closet with a bag. He had long blue hair and maroon colored eyes.

"I am. Are you Ryuu Sohma?" He nodded at my guess. I stuck out my hand, and he shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine. I am here to take you back to the Main House with me by orders of my lord. Everything in here is yours, I presume?"

I have just met another member of the Sohma family! "Yes, everything's mine. Are you a member of the Zodiac as well?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not one of the cursed. I have served this family for many years and have not been blessed with the curse."

"Blessed?"

"I like to think of it as a blessing in disguise. I would give anything to be cursed like them."

"What's your curse?"

"I have been cursed immortality. I'm not a cold one or anything like that, but a mortal that has immortality. You see, I can't die. I have tried to kill myself many times; I have no reason for living. Not only am I immortal, but I have an ability that is useful to Akito."

"What is your ability?" He seemed like such a sweet person; how could he be useful to Akito?

"I can override a person's memories with a single touch." He looked up at my worried expression. "I'm very sorry if I frightened you, my lady. Please forgive me."

"No, no, no; please do not apologize. It was my fault. I shouldn't be so nosy about your personal life anyway."

"You know, I think we are going to make the best of friends."

"Me, too."

It took us about four hours to finish packing. It wouldn't of took us so long, but we took our time packing what little I had. We even looked through all my photo albums page by page; I have tons of them. I explained to Ryuu who everyone was and where the picture was taken.

I also told him of my life, which brought him to tears. He kept asking me how I remain so happy even though my world collapsed around me, but I couldn't think of an answer. This boy was like a brother I never had.

"How is it to be immortal?" I asked him as we filled the trunk of his car with my luggage.

"Honestly, I have no words to describe my feelings about it. Sometimes it's fun, other times it's boring. One thing I am certain about is I don't wish this on anyone."

"I don't mean this to be rude, but when you said you couldn't die, what did you mean?"

"Since I am immortal, I can not die naturally nor can I kill myself. My life line is Akito. When it's time for him to pass, I pass on twenty-one hours before, to serve as a warning."

"How old are you?" This question pondered my mind since he told me he was immortal.

"When the curse began, I had just turned twenty-one; now, I am one hundred and twenty-seven years old. I know this is really confusing, but I might as well explain it. I am older than Akito though he is my lifeline. A former God of the cursed Zodiac named Shin knew that one day, a powerful God would come into power. Akito. He made Akito my life line because since he is the most powerful, he will live the longest. Shin also wanted me to have a longer life. You may call it a blessing but I call it my own personal torture."

"You must have had a hard life."

"You could say that." He slammed the trunk shut. "Well, looks like this is it. Go say goodbye, I'll be in the car." Ryuu took his place on the driver's side of the car and started the engine.

I entered Shigure's house for the last time as a member of the household. Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki were now in the living area watching TV.

"Ex-excuse me?" I choked out, holding back tears. It's hard to say goodbye to my new family. Curiously, they all looked up at me. "I want to thank you all for everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be as happy as I am today. I guess this is goodbye."

"Tohru-Chan, you are welcome to stay here whenever you'd like. Don't think of this as goodbye; think of this more like 'see you soon'. It's not like you're going to be gone forever, right?" Shigure smiled up at me sweetly Yuki-San and Kyo-Kun were silent.

"This could be our final goodbye." I murmured, thinking of what I was supposed to do for Akito-Sama. Yuki-San heard me and focused on me, full of wonder; he still didn't say a word.

"Did you say something?" Shigure asked.

"No. I would like to say that I am going to miss you all very much and I will try to visit as much as possible." My cell phone that my Grandpa got me beeped and interrupted the conversation. "I'm sorry . Please excuse me for a moment."

I walked to the door on the other side of the room and flipped open my phone. The screen read 'New Message'. The message was from Akito-Sama.

It said:

'_I planned the date just as I said. I sent my servant_

_Ryuu to move you in with me to make this all easier for you._

_You have three weeks from today to prepare. I understand that you _

_are still a Virgin. I hope you don't mind losing your virginity to me. _

_See you later. _

_Akito'_

_Yuki's Perspective: _

Tohru-Chan walked to the other side of the room by the door. She opened her phone and read something on it. Her rosy face turned that of pale and her eyes became wide. Shigure and Kyo weren't as depressed as me, but they were depressed. Their attention went back to the TV. I got up and walked over to Tohru, who was startled.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" I asked quietly.

"Y-yes." She stuttered, shutting her phone and placing it back in her skirt pocket.

Before she closed it, I managed to see **the **date, which was in three weeks from today and that she was still a virgin. Akito doesn't even care that he's taking something special away from Tohru!

"You don't look okay to me. Here, I'll walk you to the car." I looped my arm through hers, as a gentleman should, and escorted her to the car. I opened the door for her. "I'll see you tomorrow at school.

She smiled hopefully and nodded. She seated herself and I closed her door. The car didn't pull away by the time I reentered the house, so I decided to stand here until it does.

_Tohru's Perspective: _

"Ryuu-Kun?" I said cautiously.

"Yes, my lady?" He asked, cocking his head with his sweet smile.

"I don't want to go to the Main House with you. No offense to you or anything; I like you. Not _**like**_ _**like, **_but… I'm sorry."

"Why is it you do not want to leave?"

How can I explain this to him? I can't tell him about Akito and me, and it's hard to explain my attachment here. I was so tongue tied I didn't answer his question.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. I know about what Akito wants from you, and I know what your feeling. Hopeless, scared, uncertain. If it was up to me, I would leave you wherever you are happy. I cannot make that decision, Akito only has that right because he is God. Please try to be happy, for your own sake."

"I guess your right. I have a vacation coming up, so I will only be at the house three days before I leave for two weeks. Thanks for helping me."

He started the engine again and this time we drove off into the night.

* * *

Me: How'd you all like it?

Yuki: I would have liked it better it you would have let me kiss Tohru. *sighs depressingly*

Me: You might later on.

Yuki: Really?

Me: If she doesn't fall for Akito...

Yuki: WHAT!

Tohru: Calm down please.

Yuki: But I-

Me: Thats all the time we have time for. Tune in next time. Please R&R ^o^x


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait, I sort of lost all inspiration. Luckily, _**SamuraiPixie13 **_helped me earn back that inspiration. Okay, this chappy gave me so much trouble because the whole story revolves around parts of this chappy. Hope ya'll enjoy ^_^x

* * *

Chapter Seven

It Begins with the Rose

_Akito's Perspective: _

"She is coming through the gates now, my lord." Kureno told me.

"Bring her to me." I ordered, sipping on my tea.

"Yes, my lord." He bowed and exited the room.

As I waited for them to come, I walked out into my garden. During the walk, I thought about the other day. Sometimes I just don't understand myself. Why did I flip out on Tohru the way I did? I don't understand my feelings for her yet, but I know for a fact I can never hate her so strongly, or at all.

I entered the rose section and stopped at one of the many bushes. Each bush grew different colors: yellow, red, white, blue, and purple. The bush that I stopped at was covered with black roses, which were my favorite. I picked one off the bush, missing the thorns by centimeters.

_Tohru's Perspective: _

We drove through the gate, parking a few feet from the main door. Ryuu came around and opened my door for me, taking my hand to help me out. He never let go of my hand, just held it tighter as the door opened and a young man stepped out. The man had short reddish brown hair with his bangs parted to each side of his ruby red eyes.

"You must be Tohru Honda. I'm Kureno Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Akito-Sama wants to see you at once."

"O-okay." I picked up my few bags and followed him through the door. Another Sohma! I was going to ask him what zodiac member he was, but I didn't want to take that risk just yet. Ryuu continued on with me, finally releasing my hand and taking my bags from me.

"I am going to bring these to your room. Please, carry on." Ryuu bowed and set off down another hall.

_Shigure's Perspective: _

"It's such a shame that two young gentlemen couldn't stop our lovely Tohru from leaving." I sighed dramatically, lighting a cigarette.

"What was there we could do! They were that dam* god's orders!" Kyo yelled, slamming his fist against the floor. While Kyo continued to yell, Yuki was just sitting there, lost in thoughts. His expression was emotionless, so I couldn't tell if my words were getting to him or if he just wasn't paying any attention.

"This house seems so cold and empty without our beloved Tohru." I sighed again, more dramatically. "It's sad to hear that there is two boys that could find a loop hole or devise a plan to bring back the girl who brought life to this household, but they won't."

Yuki stood up from the table. "I will be back later." From the look in his eyes, I could tell two things: he's up to something sinister and it has something to do with Tohru.

"Wherever you're going, be careful. If you need-" He looked at me with a cold stare that made me stop talking.

"I don't need help." He said, his voice matching his stare. I watched as the shoji screen slammed shut.

"He wasted no time, now did he?" I laughed. I love when my overreactions work! At least I think that worked with Yuki…

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked me. He was laying on the floor on his side, facing out the shoji screen . He had to turn over to look at me.

"You'll understand when you get older." I teased.

"What's that supposed to mean!" He yelled. It was so fun to mess with Kyo!

_Tohru's Perspective: _

Nervously, I continued down the hall with Kureno. He walked beside me with a smile upon his graceful lips. He stopped next to a sakura flowered door and gestured for me to stop. He gently opened the screen and closed the door after he entered. Mom, I thought I could handle all this by myself, but now I wish you were here to help me!

_Akito's Perspective: _

I heard the Shoji Screen open gently and close with a light tap. I turned my head in that direction, as I had already returned to my room. It was Kureno.

"What is it?" I asked, and for the first time I had a hint of excitement in my voice. The excitement came at the thought of who could be on the other side of that door: Tohru.

"She's outside the door, would you like to see her now?" He questioned, placing his hand back on the door.

"Certainly. And Kureno?" I asked, placing the rose on the side of me invisible to see from the door and poured some tea into a cup for Tohru so she wouldn't have to do it herself.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Did you and Ryuu prepare her room?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Since I will need no assistance here, you and Ryuu may have the rest of the day to yourselves. Do whatever you'd like, and go wherever you'd like. Have a blast, and don't worry about anything."

"What about dinner, my lord? And are you sure it's safe for her to be here, alone with you? I mean, think about what happened before…" Kureno was filled with shock, I could tell from his facial expressions and his posture.

"I will cook dinner tonight for us. You may eat out if you'd like, along with everyone else in this household. Don't worry about her, I have myself under control." I smiled, pulling out the special floorboard where I also hid my wealth. I pulled out a large quantity of money, and handed it to him. I could tell from Kureno's expression that this was a rare occasion: I was being nice.

"T-thank you my lord." He stuttered, accepting the money.

"Your very welcome. Bring her in and off you go." I rose, examining every detail of my slightly large room, making sure everything was in tip-top shape. Before I stood, I hid the rose behind the tray out of view and carried on with my examining.

"Bye my lord." His smile was larger than the world and he opened the door, let her walk in, and left.

"Miss Tohru, I would like to start out with an apology." I took her delicate hand in mine, placing a chaste kiss there. She blushed, and I continued. "Thank you for coming. Please, sit down." She sat down on one of the cushions gracefully.

_Tohru's Perspective:_

"Akito-Sama, you don't need to apologize or anything. I should have been more understanding in all this and-" I started, but I lost my thoughts when he smiled at me and let out a small laugh.

"Tohru, you're perfect the way you are." He placed his finger over my lips, shushing me.

"You really think so?" I asked, feeling all me skin flush.

"I don't think; I'm positive." He said.

He was, may I say, a gentlemen. He was sweet to me, listened to me, and cooked for me. He cooked miso soup, fish, sushi, and even a pot of beef stew! It was amazing! This little meeting felt like a date I never had before. If it was a date, it was perfect. He showed me his collection of weapons and pictures of all of the Soma's.

We were still getting to know each other better at past two in the morning. I yawned, causing Akito to look at me and laugh. "Sweetheart- I mean Tohru, why don't I show you your room so you can sleep?"

"That sounds great, if it's okay." I agreed.

_Akito's Perspective:_

"Of course. I'll meet you in the hall." I assured. She went into the hall. I practically ran to where I kept the rose for her. I grabbed it and held it behind my back. "After you." I motioned once I met her in the hall.

_Tohru's Perspective: _

I walked on. Him placing his arm around my lower back, walking beside me. We stopped at a large double door. It was a magenta color with cherry blossoms decorating it. The scent of cherry blossoms rushed out once we opened the door. I felt so refreshed by the smell.

"Well, here you are. Do you like it?" He asked.

"I **love **it!" I was over-joyed.

"Good. Oh, I have one more thing to make this room complete." He said.

"This is so grand, how could it be more complete?"

"For you." He whispered, handing me a midnight black rose from behind his back. I have never seen anything like this before.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"True, just not as beautiful as you." His eyes gleamed. "Goodnight. If you need me, I will be down the hall."

_Akito's Perspective: _

I reached my room, falling back against the wall. I have **never **been that nice to such a low-life. I planned myself to be different, but this softy side took over! "Dam*"

"Akito." A voice screeched. I looked up, becoming face to face with Yuki.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed at that I didn't get rid of him long ago when I had the opportunity.

"You're a dead man."

* * *

Ooh, a cliffy! So sad! Don't we just love them? ;p

Oh, yeah. You know when I said that this is important? If you don't understand why parts of this is important, look back at the scene in chappy 6 where Ryuu and Tohru were talking :)

Well, how'd ya'll like it? Good? Okay? Bad? Let me know please. Please R&R! 3 :) ^o^x


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again! First, I want to apologise for not updating in forever, but I've been busy with school, after-school activities, homework, and simply just lost inspiration. However, since summer is here, I thought I could try to gain inspiration, which I have! If you haven't noticed by the title, I have already created this chapter, but I wanted to redo a scene in here, so here's my redo to this, and Chappy 9 should be up in a few days. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Theory from a Grave**

_**Akito's Perspective: **_

"A dead man you say?" I drawled, eying the gun shaped blade in his hand –dam*it why did I allow Yuki to cosplay when he was younger? I should have known that Kingdom of Hearts sh*t could be backfired on me someday.

"I told you to leave Tohru out of this! And yet, you never listen." Yuki's glare darkened 'If looks could kill…' I mused providing a smirk for his glare.

"Shouldn't you be the one to listen to me? After all, I am your Sama, aren't I?" I hissed loving the way his teeth clenched in pent up anger. Another low-life… Why did Kami put me in such an undesirable place filled with such incoherent people?

"You may have controlled me in the past, but that ends tonight… along with you." Yuki stepped closer, but the slight hesitance in his step gave me the advantage "You have taken so much away from me; you're not going to t-take Tohru." Yet even as he said this his voice faltered just slightly "You despise low-lives such as her and I, so leave us be. And don't try to act like the good guy here, because we both know dam* well that you aren't. You ever see what happens to the villains in movies?"

"They usually lose, but in my case, they always win." I chuckled aloud, watching bemusedly as his face turned into a pure expression of disgust.

"Looks like I am going to prove you wrong. You will be defeated like everyone else." Yuki moved in a swift motion, catching me in an unexpected moment. He placed the blade against my neck, efficiently forcing me into the wall.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked with an all knowing tone; yet strange enough all mighty and knowing was the last on my list of emotion. In reality I was struggling to keep the fear out of my voice. God, I just don't understand myself anymore. Why would I be scared of him? Though ironic enough, I believe I unconsciously knew this fear from the beginning…

_**Yuki's Perspective: **_

I forced the blade closer to his delicate skin, watching as a small glimpse of fear flashed through his ice cold eyes. Blood from the small scratch I gave him trickled down his neck, and then suddenly I couldn't do this anymore 'What am I doing?' My mind screamed. 'This isn't like me. Why should I stoop his level? Tohru please forgive me for my disgrace to you, and everything you stand for…'

"Akito," I began, releasing the blade from my hand, dropping it to the floor with a loud clank "I can't kill you." I muttered stepping away from him "You are my sama, and therefore my elder. I should show respect to you. Forgive me." I hated every word that came from my mouth, but it was the truth.

"Yuki?" He sighed letting his hand –which had previously held his throat- fall to his side "Who taught you this nonsense?"

"I taught myself since you're not the best influence." I growled, testing authority. I may have calmed down a little, but I still wouldn't mind a fight.

A creek of the door stopped this feud. We both turned, watching an angelic figure step into the room. My first thought was Kisa for her smallness, but it was sweet Tohru. She rubbed her blood-shot eyes, and looked at the both of us.

"Yuki!" She ran to me, clenching to my chest. Her cold body was shivering "I'm so happy to see you…"

"I'm glad to see you too." I smiled loving at her "Tohru-Chan, are you okay?" I demanded softly. She nodded mutely, and a released a breath that I wasn't aware of holding; then I took note of her puffy red eyes "What's wrong? You look like you were just crying."

"Have you not heard yet?" She asked looking up at me. Her soft, ocean blue eyes looked so innocent; and it tore my soul to watch as tears began to fall from those warm orbs.

"Heard what?" I prompted gently while stroking her cheek, and becoming lost –once again- in her fascinating Azul gaze.

"Ryuu… H-he ran away…" She struggled for the words to leave her lips "He said that he had the feeling that he was going to pass soon, so he wanted to not bring us trouble…" Her voice trailed off along with the painful memory.

"Akito-Sama," A new voice began. "Sorry it took so long. I had some other business to attend to, besides for what you asked of me; which is done."

"Sana-Chan, wait in the other room."Akito gave the stranger a look of anger for trespassing in the house without authentication from him.

Tohru clenched my arm, then spoke with a stutter in her voice "You're…you're the women who tried to kill me…"

My blood began to boil; this is the wench who tried to hurt my Tohru! "What are you doing here?" I grabbed Tohru and pulled her behind me.

Tohru's tight hold loosened "Yuki…" She whimpered as I covered her hand with mine, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"She is here for business." Akito said, giving another glare to the women.

"Oh Akito, don't be so hasty. Let me have my fun." The strange women walked up to Tohru and I, then stuck her hand out "I am Sana; her Mother's sister, nice to meet you."

Tohru tugged at my shirt like a small child "Yuki, I'm going to go back to my room. Can you walk with me?" She whispered.

I nodded and led her out in the hall, then turned back towards Akito "I'm taking her to her room." I stated defiantly daring that a*s to object. When he didn't I pulled Tohru's hand in mine, and without farther ado we left.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Tohru returned to my side after changing into her night clothes. "Thank you Yuki." She said gracefully sitting down on the end of the bed with me.

"Tohru…" I began, and then stopped to change the course of what I was going to say "You're welcome."

She smiled sweetly, and then she moved to the side of the bed with the pillows. Like a child, she tugged on my shirt. "Yuki?"

"Yes Miss Honda?" I questioned, looking back at her.

Her innocent eyes got big and watery. "Y-you're not busy with anything tonight, are you?"

"Of course not, why Miss Honda?"

"Will…will you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone…" She looked down, afraid I presume at my reaction.

"Of course I will." I laughed softly, giving her a warm smile before preparing a mat for myself on the floor. "I'll sleep right here, so if you need me at all, just wake me up."

"Okay," She giggled, and got under the covers.

A few minutes after she had fallen asleep, I understood why she wanted me to stay. She seemed to be having a nightmare by how much she tossed and mumbled with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Miss Honda?" I called softly and quietly from the floor to check on her.

She awoke, with tears in her eyes. "W-who-" Before she could finish, she saw me and calmed down a bit. She lay back down, looking down at me, hanging her hand off the side of the bed. "Yuki, I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's alright, Miss Honda." I smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance that I was here and nothing was going to happen to her. We both fell asleep, with my hand in hers; thus, she didn't seem to wake up with any more nightmares that night.

"Shh, it's okay sweety

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

"Shigure, do you know what this means!" I persisted.

"Yes, Yuki; it means that Akito is on the verge of death. Without Akito we all lose our zodiac abilities." Shigure answered.

"Isn't this something to celebrate? I mean h*ll, we finally get to live our lives!" Kyo yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"Calm down Kyo," Momiji said waving his hands in a failed attempt to cool the hot-head off "We mustn't let him die. What would happen to our family?"

"We aren't much of a family as it is!" Kyo growled as his eyes flashed with untamed anger.

"That isn't how the prophecy goes." Hitori blew out a puff of smoke "He is supposed to have one child before he dies, so it would have to be once he beds and impregnates a woman." He inquired "And unfortunately this woman is Tohru…"


	9. Chapter 9

Finally! After almost a year, I have finally made a new chapter and things are just starting to get intense. I hope you all like it! My apologies again for taking so long, but enough of me. Read on ^_^

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**Kyo's POV:**_

'_This woman is Tohru…' _ Realization struck me as the words played back in my head over and over and over again. '_This woman is Tohru…' _D*mmit! Stop getting in my head! I got up slowly, my eyes drifting into space.

I was looking towards the kitchen… That was the place where _she _cooked and lingered in most of the time… The place where _she _worked so hard to provide for us… The place where she spent most of her time cleaning… The place where _she_ devoted herself to this family… This placed where _she_ could have been _mine_…

I came back to my senses, pushing these thoughts aside. Why was this girl, this _nobody_ like me, getting to me like she does? I will never understand…

"Kyo, may I ask why you are standing in the middle of this discussion?" Hatori, blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth, questioned.

Forgetting how everyone was still here, I took a glance at everyone's staring faces before returning to Hatori. "I have to go, excuse me." I walked slowly upstairs, towards Tohru's old room.

"Tohru…" I pleaded quietly. I knew I wouldn't see her in here, and I knew I would get no response, but why is it that I still felt the pain in my chest?

I was so stressed I didn't even realize I turned into my cat form until I looked down towards my paws. I curled up at the foot of her old bed, absorbing her sweet scent. This was probably the only girl who had ever lasted this long in our family and had created such an impact. However, yesterday was probably the last time we would all know she was healthy…or alive for that matter. Who knows what Akito will do to her now that he has her? He probably already released his cascade of Mr. Nice Guy and turned back into **the** Akito this family knew.

Closing my eyes to think, I knew I had no chance under any circumstance that I win… Akito. Yuki. And I'm sure there are many other guys who probably are competing for her too. I can't stand a chance against all of them. I'm just another jealous guy… Just another stupid cat…

_**Tohru's POV:**_

_***a few days later* **_

_Oh Mom, I wish you were here right now. I really miss you, and I would like if you could just hold me… And to tell me that everything was going to be alright. I mean, the house is beautiful and the people are nice. But Mom, Akito…he seemed to be so sweet, and I am hoping that he is just misunderstood, but he has become so cruel since Ryuu left. He's always had some type of hatred towards me, but it just seems to get worse each day. _

_I am thankful though, that he has not died yet. That means there is still a chance for Ryuu, even if his wish is to die. _I found myself smiling while I was writing this. This was the first time I actually smiled with so much happiness in what felt like forever, but in reality, only a few days, maybe even a week or so. _I need your advice. I am only a child, and I don't want to become a mom yet. I don't want my child to have to suffer because of all this… And honestly, I am not happy with him… I am not happy with Akito… _

I slowly folded what I had written. I didn't dress out for gym today because I didn't feel all that well, and I needed something to pass the time. It lifted so much off my shoulders when I wrote that. After finishing the folds, I looked around cautiously. The class was busy across the gym, so I slipped the letter into my history books, and but it back in my bag quickly as they dispersed.

"Miss Honda, I heard from Uo and Hana that you are not feeling well. Are you alright?" Yuki, who had come over after being dispersed, asked with a worried expression.

"I am fine, Yuki, thank you for asking." I gave a small smile, and retreated to reading my book.

Kyo, who had followed him to check on me, tried to hide a worried expression. "You know Tohru; you can always come back to the house if you want. We don't care."

Yuki gave a smirk. "He means we would love for you to come. It can also give Hatori some time to check you over."

"That sounds-" I began cheerfully, but than my eyes darted to the time. "Actually, I can't. I am so so so sorry, but I'm busy today. I promise I'll stop by soon. I'm sorry." I quickly got up, feeling a little light heading. I grabbed all my stuff. "Bye Yuki. Bye Kyo."

"Miss Honda, is everything alright?" He tilted his head.

"Geez, what's the rush?" Kyo rolled his eyes. "What kind of plans do you have?"

I was just waiting for that question, because I had been pondering how to answer it since I had arrived at school today. _Oh mom, now what do I do? _I could always lie, but I don't like to lie. I find that very mean and disrespectful… Or maybe I could just blow all of it off without having to answer anything at all!

"Earth to Tohru, where are you going?" Uo, who I never noticed joined our conversation with Hana by her side, was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just have to go home to finish some stuff for school. I'll see you guys." That wasn't a lie, it was true. Oh I feel so guilty now. I shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't entirely tell the truth, but I couldn't tell them a lie either. Oh Mom…

_**Yuki's POV:**_

"What has gotten into her? She has been different since the beginning of this week." Uo crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have a good point. She has been acting a little different." I agreed.

"Who rushes to get home for homework anyway?" Kyo scoffed.

"Strange." Hana was watching Tohru leave, not really paying attention to us. "It's curious, don't you think."

"What is curious, Hana?" Uo turned to look at her.

I stared dumbfounded she didn't give us much of a response, she just kept watching Tohru until she turned the corner.

"Well, spit it out electra." Kyo growled, becoming very impatient.

"Her wavelengths in her mood seemed to have changed somehow. Something seems to really be troubling her, and her health seemed to have been affected as well." Hana concluded, deep in thought.

"What do you mean her 'wavelengths of her mood seemed to have changed'? That doesn't make any sense! Your moods do not have a wavelength!" Kyo yelled.

"How do we know that, you idiot!" Uo, becoming defensive over one of her best friends, yelled back.

"It's not like she's can have a human wavelength radar!" Kyo tried to counter.

"Who says you can't?" This was just the start of them two bickering, which happened on a daily basis. I ignored them, focusing my thoughts on what Hana had told us.

"Hana, what do you mean? How is her health affected?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure. We won't know until she tells us what she's hiding. Apart from the problem itself, some factors could be affecting her health, such as lack of sleep or by not eating. But who knows, I could be wrong about that. But I'm definitely not wrong about her wavelengths, health, or her being troubled." She have me a unemotional look, and turned to watch as Uo and Kyo went at it.

What was Tohru hiding from us? Better yet, why was she hiding from even her best friends?

_**Tohru's POV: **_

"Tohru Honda, you're late." Akito, who had been sitting at his table in his room, scolded monotonously.

"I am so sorry. I had some things to do at school, and I had to stop at work, and-" I quickly stopped talking when he raised his hand up to silence me.

"I don't want any excuses from you. I am disappointed." He sipped on his tea, ignoring my presence.

"But Akito-Sama-" I tried to plead, but he waved me again.

"You know Tohru, I could shorten the date and make it very painful on you, knowing very well you're a virgin, for being so incompliant with me. Or, I can just get what I want right now and all of this will be over with." He rose out of his seat, coming towards me.

"W-what?" I stammered, his body pinning me against the wall.

"Do you really want this Tohru?" His hot breath tickled my neck, placing a trail of kisses down my neck.

My body was shivering against him. I tried to squirm out, but I froze, letting out a gasp when he kissed a certain part of my neck. "N-no, I don't want t-this now."

"That is so unbelievable. I know you're just dying for it." His face was so close to mine. "Leave to your room before I change my mind about letting you escape me."

I bowed slightly, not wanting to disrespect him, and ran to my room. Once I got there, I practically fell on the floor shivering. '_Did he…really…' _I couldn't even think straight. Maybe he's not so bad for letting me escape, but still…

_**Akito's POV:**_

I smirked as she ran out. _That child, she just doesn't know the consequences of coming into this family._ "Kureno, I summon you to my chambers." I said into a little device that transmitted my orders to Kureno's phone.

Not even two minutes later, a knock had arrived at my chamber door. "Mi lord," He waited for approval. I had taught him well; therefore, Kureno was one of my most faithful servants.

"Enter," I approved.

"What do you need, Akito-Sama?" He gave a small bow, looking down until I began to talk.

"Lock Tohru Honda's door again for me. She is not allowed to leave her chambers for anything other than when you let her out for school. Understood?"

"But mi lord, why? This is the third day you made me lock her door. That poor girl isn't going to do well like this."

"Kureno, abide by my orders and do not question them. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," With a bow, he left.

* * *

Oooooh, why would he do that? He is so bipolar just like me :D i'm so proud he's bipolar :') Heh, maybe that's not a good thing ^_^' Anways, I hope you all liked it! Comments, questions, or cocerns? Please review than! :D Jordy out!


End file.
